tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A Ghost Along the Mississippi
'A Ghost Along the Mississippi '''jest dziesiątym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu ''The Originals. Opis OSTATECZNA ROZGRYWKA ZE STRIX- W następstwie strasznego planu, który pozostawił Cami martwą, Klaus wypowiada wojnę Aurorze i Tristanowi. Gdzie indziej Vincent, który powrócił jako regent czarownic w Nowym Orleanie, zostaje zmuszony do korzystania z magii wbrew swojej woli, a Hayley i Jackson stają się pionkami w pokręconej grze Tristana. W końcu po dowiedzeniu się, że Tristan posiada potężną broń, która mogłaby zniszczyć ich rodzinę raz na zawsze, Klaus, Elijah i Freya wprowadzają ryzykowny plan, który prowadzi do ostatecznej rozgrywki ze Strix. Streszczenie Obsada Postaci główne *Joseph Morgan jako Klaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire © *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel jako Freya Mikaelson Postaci cykliczne *Nathan Parsons jako Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland jako Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds jako Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor jako Aya Soundtrack *Dotan - Waves Cytaty |-|Promo= * Klaus (do Elijah): Należy odpowiedzieć na te ataki! Nasza kara musi być szybka! I musi być brutalna! * Freya (do Klausa): Czy to nie jest dokładnie to, co przepowiedziało proroctwo!?. * Klaus (do Elijah): Nadchodzą. |-|Pełne promo= * Klaus (do Elijah): Należy odpowiedzieć na te ataki! Nasza kara musi być szybka! I musi być brutalna! * Aurora (do Klausa): Kochanie! Wiedziałam, że mnie znajdziesz. * Klaus (do Elijah): Nadchodzą. * Freya (do Klausa): Czy to nie jest dokładnie to, co przepowiedziało proroctwo!?. * Tristan: Zanim noc się skończy, my przypieczętujemy to na zawsze. |-|Zapowiedź= * Klaus: Należy odpowiedzieć na te ataki! Nasza kara musi być szybka! I musi być brutalna! * Elijah: Zgoda. Po Serratura zostanie odzyskana. Wisior Freyi jest również zaginiony. * Klaus: A Finn razem z nim. Warto więc (?) znaleźć zaginiony! Nasza firma jest dziś w stanie wykończyć firmę de Mertel. '' * Elijah: ''Teraz bracie pomyśl. Pomyśl. Tristan potrzebuje najpotężniejszego czarownika w mieście, aby aktywować tę broń. Regeneracje. '' * Klaus: ''Vincent..., który był kiedyś w posiadaniu Finn'a! * Elijah: Nie. Zostań tutaj. |-|Clip= * Klaus: Nie! --------------------------------------- * Klaus: Należy odpowiedzieć na te ataki! Nasza kara musi być szybka! I musi być brutalna! * Elijah: Zgoda. -------------------------------------- * Tristan: Przypieczętujemy to na zawsze. -------------------------------------- * Klaus (do Elijah): Nasza firma jest dziś w stanie wykończyć firmę de Mertel. -------------------------------------- * Klaus (do Frey'i, Elijah i Vincent'a): Dwóch pierwotnych wampirów i dwóch potężnych czarodziei przeciwko armii łotrów. Mam dość tego czekania. Ciekawostki * Antagonistami tego odcinka byli: Tristan de Martel, Aya Al-Rashid i Strix. * Cami budzi się w okresie przejściowym, aby stać się wampirem. * Camille odkrywa, że to Aurora dała jej fiolkę z jej krwią, zmusiła ją aby to wypić i podrzyna jej gardło bo wie, że jest zakochana w Klausie. * Hayley i Jackson zostają porwani prze Strix. * Jackson zostaje zabity przez Tristana. * Jest to pierwszy docinek gdzie Freya, Vincent i wskrzeszony Finn współpracują ze sobą. * Aya ostatni raz była widziana w odcinku The Other Girl in New Orleans. Ofiary * Wiedźma Obi- zabita przez Vincent'a Griffith. * Nieznany wampir- zabity przez Elijah Mikaelson; wyrwanie serca. * Jackson Kenner- zabity przez Tristana de Martel; wyrwanie serca. * Dwa nieznane wampiry- zabite przez Elijah Mikaelson. Wideo promujące Originals 3x10 Promo "Ghost of the Mississippi" (HD) The Originals 3x10 sneak peek-0 The Originals - Episode 3x10 Ghost of the Mississippi Promo 2 (HD) The Originals 3x10 Extended Promo "Ghost of the Mississippi" (HD)-0 The Originals Inside A Ghost Along The Mississippi The CW-0 The Originals A Ghost Along The Mississippi Scene 2 The CW-0 Galeria Originals-6.jpg Klamille.jpg The-originals-sneak-peek-un-finn-ished-business.png.jpg The-Originals-Episode-3.10-A-Ghost-Along-the-Mississippi-Promotional-Photos.jpg The Originals Season 3 Episode 10 A Ghost Along the Mississippi Jackson's wolf eyes.png The Originals Season 3 Episode 10 A Ghost Along the Mississippi Elijah kills two strix vamps.png Recaps-the-originals-02.jpg Poster 0007.png Originals-7.jpg Elijah222.jpg Ke 1.jpg Lkau121s.jpg [[Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3] Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki